Strawberry Delight
by BluAyu
Summary: Hiei's at Kurama's house...it's raining, Hiei just thinks it's too quiet...it's just him and Kurama...what will happen in this insanity? Disclaimer Here


Strawberry Delight  
  
Amaramia  
  
Author's Note: Okay...my very first yaoi...yes the title was inspired by Yugijouoh...I've been reading a lot of her stuff lately and have fell inlove with it...I don't really write yaoi...but I'm trying!! This is something I also wrote at school one day outta boredom...well....I'll shut up and let you read.. _____ Hiei stood near the window...just...sitting. He was at Kurama's for no reason at all, Hiei finally figured out how he go there. ____ It was raining. Hiei had to find some place dry...maybe a bridge. "Hiei!" called out a voice. The red haired, emerald eyed kitsune stood there at porch. Hiei was wondering even how he got near Kurama's house...oh well he was there... He turned back to face Kurama. "Hn," was Hiei's reply. "Come on in Hiei, you're gonna catch cold if you don't," said Kurama. Hiei walked in. ___ So that's how he ended up there. Because of the stupid rain, which was still pouring like cats and dogs outside. Hiei pondered for a moment. Wouldn't his mother be home? Kurama came in at that moment. "Will your mother mind?" asked Hiei, not even glancing at Kurama. "Eh? I don't think she'll mind, she knows I friends with you, knowing her she's went on a business trip and won't be home until tomorrow or the day after," replied Kurama. "It's too quiet," said Hiei, getting annoyed at pit patter of the rain. "Maybe because Yusuke and Kuwabara aren't here," replied Kurama. "Idiot Kitsune...it's something else...I-I just don't know what!" exclaimed Hiei. "Your curious as a kitten, hate to admit but you're cute that way," said Kurama. Hiei let out a low growl. He was not going to be called cute... "Hungry?" asked Kurama. "Hn, I don't care as long as it's not poison," replied Hiei. "Now why would I poison you Hiei? I thought you trusted me more than that," said Kurama. Hiei didn't answer. "Well, come into the kitchen, I'm not letting you eat in the living room," said Kurama, gesturing Hiei into the kitchen. Hiei reluctantly went into the kitchen. Sweetsnow... "I thought you might want some ice-cream so I already got it out," said Kurama. Hiei picked up the bowl of ice-cream and sat in the floor. Kurama wanted Hiei to sit at the table but of course Hiei was simple and used to being treated meanly...that's why he was so cold hearted. Right? Kurama sat next to Hiei, eating nothing but just watching Hiei eat. It was cute how he ate too. Kurama had to admit, Hiei was independent when it came to his world, but when it came to nigenkai...he was like a little child. Kurama stood up to cut up some strawberries. Time for a new favorite food. Hiei glanced up at Kurama who was heading for the Refrigerator, taking out some berries. Poisonous berries, like the ones that Kuwabara about ate when they went camping...only these were bigger. "KURAMA THOSE ARE POISIONOUS!" roared Hiei. Kurama burst out laughing. "No, no, no....Hiei these are perfectly eatable, they're called strawberries," said Kurama. Hiei turned scarlet. "I'm turning into an idiot because I'm surrounded by them," he muttered. "Nah, it's called being clueless about the human world," replied Kurama. He smiled at Hiei softly. Hiei rolled his eyes going back to his ice-cream...until....he had an idea. Kurama was chopping up some strawberries, until he felt something cold and wet on his cheek. Kurama gasped, could it be that Hiei had just-he then shook his head. Ice-cream. Kurama whirled around to see Hiei, a spoon in his hand, about to flip more ice-cream at him but then put the spoon behind his back, blushing furiously, knowing that Kurama had caught him red handed. "That was immature," muttered Kurama. Hiei didn't reply. Kurama placed the knife off. Time for the second part of the plan. Hiei finished the bowl of ice-cream placing the bowl on the table, only to be pounced on. "OW! Idiot kitsune! What have you gone crazy?" screamed Hiei. "Crazy like a fox, now open your mouth," replied Kurama. Hiei didn't do so. The wrestled on the ground for about 10 minutes until finally Kurama was sitting on Hiei's back. "Open," whispered Kurama. "What are you trying to do?" asked Hiei through gritted teeth. Kurama held a strawberry close to Hiei's mouth. "Why should I?" Hiei asked. "Because, you need to eat something other than ice-cream," said Kurama. Hiei sighed, closed his eyes, and then opened his mouth. Kurama placed the strawberry in Hiei's mouth. Hiei tasted the sweetness and juiciness of the strawberry in his mouth. It reminded him of Kurama. Kurama noticed Hiei's mouth was still open, he had finished the strawberry.  
  
So Kurama took advantage and placed another strawberry in his mouth. Hiei ate this strawberry more slowly, savoring the taste. Finally he swallowed. "Anymore?" asked Hiei, laying his head down on the floor. "I'm sorry, I ate some myself earlier, I gave the last two to you," replied Kurama. "Don't apologize to me fox," said Hiei. "You aren't mad at me are you?" asked Kurama. Hiei shook his head. "But you have nothing to be sorry for," he said. Kurama laughed. "I have a lot to be sorry for in my life, one of them is for not paying attention to you," he said. Hiei's cheeks turned pink. Kurama laid on top of Hiei, placing his arms around him. "So what did you think about the strawberries?" asked Kurama. "They're good, or I wouldn't have asked for more," replied Hiei. "I wish you'd ask for something else," asked Kurama. "I have nothing to ask....unless you had something in mind," said Hiei. "I-...Hiei...this may sound wrong from me....but I wish that you'd love me like I do for you," said Kurama, blushing furiously. Hiei was also blushing. "Kurama, that's your wish..., .your wish is my wish," he replied. "Really?" asked Kurama. Hiei nodded. Kurama got off of Hiei helping Hiei up off the floor. Hiei's mouth drew nearer...until his lips embraced with Kurama's. Hiei's kiss was ice-cream and strawberry laced. Paradise. There needed to be a taste called strawberry delight. Hiei's taste was exactly that. Strawberry Delight.  
  
(Author's Note: Defiantly different from what you usually read from me. Dances around the room. I like how this turned out. Yes this is a one shot...but...I'm gonna have a couple more Kurama/Hiei's if you like this one...) 


End file.
